


In the Moment

by Mister_Martian_Man



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One-Sided Pairings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Songfic, Team Bonding, Team as Family, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Martian_Man/pseuds/Mister_Martian_Man
Summary: They were at standstill for the time being.Always avoiding one another and never going on missions together. Shayera made it seem like it was alway accidental, never on purpose but Diana made it clear that it wasn't a coincidence that neither of them were talking to each other. They weren't planning on making amends.





	1. Not Ready to Make Nice (Diana | Shayera)

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories/snippets of stories of characters/relationships that I enjoy or believe would make an interesting pairing or just a nice moment between friends. 
> 
> I'll label the chapters to make it easier for anyone
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.

_Forgive, sounds good,_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could, _

_They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting_.

**Not Ready to Make Nice** \- **Dixie Chicks**

* * *

Diana (_same as everyone else in_ _the league_) is stubborn. Most people outside the team don't know that she could hold onto a grudge. She could hold on for years, decades, maybe even centuries if she really wanted to. The pain and anger she felt from Shayera's betrayal will most definitely test her ability to hold grudges for long periods of time. And the fact that Shayera wasn't one to ask for forgiveness doesn't help either.

They were at standstill for the time being. 

Always avoiding one another and never going on missions together. Shayera made it seem like it was alway accidental, never on purpose but Diana made it clear that it wasn't a coincidence that neither of them were talking to each other. They weren't planning on making amends.

Diana couldn't forgive, much less forget. She was getting tired of people forgetting the lies, the manipulation, _the crimes_, that Shayera had committed. She needed a moment to herself. A moment where she could punch a brick wall and turned it into dust. A moment where she could scream her inner frustration out without having anyone trying to calm her down. Because deep down there was a small part of Diana that wanted to forgive Shayera, forget her betrayal and move on and become friends again. But she wasn't sure how she could do that.

She wasn't sure if her heart would allow that.

* * *

_I'm sorry,_

_Please forgive me_.

The words were stuck in Shayera's throat, threatening to come out whenever Diana was near. She missed being friends with Diana, missed the familiarity between them but she wasn't sure if Diana felt the same. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't because Shayera knew that she didn't deserve her (_or any of the original seven members_) forgiveness but she wanted it. She just didn't know how she could get it.

They were at a standstill—but at least they weren't trying to kill each other. Neither Superman or Batman would put up with that, Green Lantern would be disappointed in both Diana and Shayera, and Wally would be heartbroken up over it. So for their team's sake, they don't fight but they don't make amends either.

Shayera bit her bottom lip when she saw Diana enter the cafeteria, the words trapped in her throat once more.

_I'm sorry,_

_You can punch me in the face if makes you feel better_.

Diana fills her tray and heads to sit with Shining Knight, Vilgante, and Ice, never sparing a glance her way. The food on Shayera's tray was untouched and the chairs at the table she was sitting at were empty since she wasn't acquited with the new members of the league. And the original had their own things going on with Green Lantern and Superman on a mission together, Batman was probably working in Gotham, and Wally was on a lunch date with Fire.

So she was all by herself.

_I'm sorry,_

_Can you ever forgive me?_

Shayera blinked back tears threatening to fall and got up from her table, threw away her uneaten food and walked out of the cafeteria. She heads straight to their training room after stopping by her quarters to retrieve her trusty mace. She was ready to break a few training dummies in order to calm her frustration down.

_I'm sorry,_

_But I don't want nor need your forgiveness, Princess_.

* * *

_I'm not ready to make nice,_

_I'm not ready to back down,_

_I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time,_

_To go 'round and 'round and 'round,_

_It's too late to make it right,_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_.


	2. Truth (Diana/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana was a warrior.
> 
> She knew the harsh truth about fighting in a war.
> 
> That neither of Superman or Batman could accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I posted a while back, on a different website but I changed it a little and made the title shorter.
> 
> It was The Truth She Always Known but I changed it to truth.

Diana has always known that neither Superman or Batman were the one for her, despite what many of the others may think.

Bruce wasn’t one to settle down and have a normal—_or at least a somewhat happy_—life. He wouldn’t rest, even for a moment, not until his beloved city was free from all crime. Praise Hera—he may never stop, not even then.

And Diana didn’t want that.

Clark, the shinning beacon of hope he is, needs someone else. Someone who could keep him grounded—keep him human, which Diana wasn’t sure if she was capable of doing that but she knew with all her heart that Lois Lane could.

And Diana, well, Diana was a warrior and she knew the harsh truth about fighting in a war that neither of them could accept—could tolerate. Because if saving the world meant killing the enemy, then Diana would do it in a split second without any hesitation. Same goes for if any of her friends’ lives were at stake—she would teared down the one aiming to put them in the ground.

“Murder is wrong, Diana,” Superman would say. “We have to hold ourselves to a higher standard then the rest of them—for we have greater power than them so we must lead by example.”

Batman would be furious.

“How could you?” He would whisper but soon scream the next line, “If you’re capable of murder, then you’re no better than the criminals we stop, Diana.”

The Amazon, Princess and Warrior, in Diana knew this to the inevitable truth to how their relationships would end if she needed to cross that line. But there was a man—a good man who knew the same truth about fighting in a war.

A soldier who is willing to sacrifice everything to protect all his has. No, he wasn’t as strong as Superman nor was he as cunning as Batman but he was a hero—one without a cape.

“Thank you,” He would breath out, after she just saved him from a terrible fate, “You know, I’m almost certain that you really are an angel, Diana.”

His twinkling blue eyes would meet hers and a smile would grace his handsome face.

“But that doesn’t stop me from being glad that you’re alright though.”

Diana would smile at his honest concern for her and she would pull him into an embrace, one that no enemy of hers shall break.

“I’m also glad that you’re alright as well, Steve.”

Because he was the one.

The one for her.

Someone who didn’t have any qualms on how Diana saves the day, who understood her in ways that neither Clark or Bruce could. He would always stand by her side, never questioning her on how to deal with a threat. 

Because they both know the truth about fighting in a war.


End file.
